


Unknown Number

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Shameless Smut, marinette knows she's hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Adrien didn't know who sent him Marinette's pictures, but why could he not stop thinking about her? Adrienette fluffy smut.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 812





	Unknown Number

Adrien was having a perfectly normal evening studying for the Bac. He was alone in his room, reading over the materials his teachers had provided him, generally relaxed and sure about how his life was going.

That was ruined as soon as his phone buzzed with an incoming message.

_New Media Message from 00000000000000000000000_

That was a strange number. Still, ignoring all logic, he opened the message, revealing a 6 photo slideshow.

The first photo was a girl, only shown from the neck down. All he could tell was that she had a slim figure and black hair brushing against her shoulders. She also wore a _very interesting_ lingerie set: a black bra with a small green bow between the cups, and black panties with a green cat paw nestled right between her legs.

Adrien was glad he was alone in his room, because really there was only one thing to do when suddenly presented with pictures of a hot girl wearing underwear inspired by your superhero alter ego. He moved to his bed, hurriedly shoving his pants and boxers down along the way.

The second photo was a close-up of the girl’s breasts. The bra had apparently been held together by that little green bow, which was now untied and showing a smooth unbroken line of skin between the valley of her breasts.

His breath hitched as he stroked his cock and imagined how soft her skin would be there.

The third photo focused on an accessory she wore on her neck, a small black choker with a tiny golden bell. But more importantly, the photo showed her jaw, the curl of her red lips as she smiled at the camera. Her shoulder was bare, no bra in sight, nothing blocking the swell of her breast except the picture abruptly cutting off there.

He wondered idly if maybe, just maybe, the pictures could be of Ladybug. The smile seemed similar.

Photo number four, back to the girl’s breasts. The bra was gone, but her chest was covered with her hands, green nail polish with a small black cat painted on one nail. Whoever the girl was, she was going all out with the theming, and it was _very_ appreciated.

The fifth photo had him stroking his cock faster and biting back groans. The girl’s legs were spread, giving a better view of the panties. The paw print was apparently semi-sheer green lace, though the angle didn’t let him see much past them. He could, and did, imagine what was there.

The final photo was the girl fully naked, turned away from the camera. She was kneeling, showing off her ass. Her face was turned back towards the camera, and Adrien suddenly recognized _he’d been jacking off to pictures of Marinette_.

A moment later he noticed that she had faux fur cat ears perched on her head. He came with a groan, making a mess of his sheets as he realized that _holy shit_ , Marinette was hot.

A rush of emotions flooded his mind as the reality of his situation started to sink in. Marinette was just his friend, his sweet and kind classmate that definitely didn’t deserve him thinking about how soft and sweet she might be if he kissed her, pulled her into his lap and finally saw the tantalizing sights those photos had concealed.

He definitely was not going to think about that.

She hadn’t been the one to send him the photos. She didn’t have a strange phone number like that. They were basically a gift from the universe sent to him just to torture him. He could have been perfectly fine staying friends with Marinette, but now that he knew how _beautiful_ she was, all pale skin and toned muscles and a smile that promised sin…

He was most definitely _not_ going through the pictures again as he figured out how in the world he was going to face her the next day.

**

He dreamed that night of Marinette, of joining her on her bed, of kissing her until her lips bruised as he pulled the Chat Noir lingerie off her body. He woke up with the sound of her soft moans, her whispered pleas echoing in his head, and he swore he could still taste the sugar from her skin.

**

Adrien was fine at school for about ten minutes.

He said hi to Nino, went to his seat in class, and then—Marinette ran in, her cheeks flushed as she made her way to her seat.

“Hey Alya!” she greeted her friend, before turning and saying, “H-hi, Adrien!”

 _Oh, Adrien_ , dream-Marinette moaned in his mind.

“Hey,” he said, forcing a smile, trying to be normal. “Good morning.”

She shrugged off her jacket, and that’s when he noticed the thin black choker around her neck, a small gold bell in the center of it.

_Marinette on his lap, rolling her hips, making that little bell ring_

“Y-you look nice,” he said, when he realized he’d been staring at her.

“Thank you,” she said, a light blush on her face. God she was adorable.

Mercifully for Adrien, class started soon after that, meaning he had a good reason to finally turn away from Marinette and pretend everything was okay.

Throughout class, Adrien noticed every little sound Marinette made. Every little scratch of her pencil on the paper, every small sigh, every shift in her seat. He wasn’t _trying_ to listen, but he couldn’t stop.

Maybe lunch would clear his head, some food making him think straight again.

But when the bell rang, Marinette asked, “Do you guys want to come over to the bakery for lunch? Maman’s been making bao again, so there’s way more than Papa and I can handle.”

“Heck yes, your mom’s cooking is the _best_ ,” Alya said. “I’m in.”

“Count me in,” Nino agreed.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked, leaning over her desk towards him.

He turned to look at her and was suddenly met with _Marinette boobs_. The collar of her shirt fell open as she leaned, and he could see her cleavage very clearly, nearly all the way to the bra she wore.

_Her breasts would fit perfectly in his hands_

“Uh, Adrien?” Alya asked pointedly.

He quickly glanced up, looking at Marinette’s face instead of her chest. Her cheeks had gone red, but she was smiling softly.

“Y-yeah, I’ll come over,” he said. “Just—give me a few minutes? I’ll meet you guys outside.”

“Okay,” Marinette said. She mercifully leaned back, but as she gathered her things from the desk, he could see her painted fingernails, and he wondered what it would feel like to have her nails raking across his back.

He moved his bag into his lap and gave the girls a sheepish smile as they left the classroom.

“Dude,” Nino said, levelling a look at him. “Either get over it or ask her out, because I’m getting some _bad_ second hand embarrassment from you.”

Adrien just groaned. “How did I never see how beautiful she was before?”

“Because you’re blind,” Nino replied as he stood from the desk. “I’m going to head out and meet the girls, you…think about physics or something.”

**

The lunch period was the longest hour and a half of his life. Marinette invited her friends up to her room, and Adrien couldn’t help but keep glancing towards her bed, recognizing the mattress and sheets from the photo background.

Nino took over the discussion, talking about studying for the Bac and letting Adrien focus on something other than the sweet sugar and vanilla smell permeating the room, the same thing he dreamt Marinette would taste like.

He _very much_ appreciated the distraction.

When they were filing out of the bakery, ready to head back to school, Marinette tripped on a small crack in the sidewalk. Adrien was the closest one to her, so he quickly reached to catch her, managing to grab her by the waist and hold her in his arms, not far off the ground.

“Uh, th-thanks,” she murmured, blushing, her eyes wide.

He could so _easily_ pull her closer, bend his head down to press his lips against hers…but instead, he helped her stand upright, biting his own lip hard to quell the urge to _kiss her dammit_.

Luckily, his afternoon classes weren’t with Marinette. If he had to spend one more moment in her presence, he was likely going to explode. It would a _wonderful_ death, but still.

**

That night, even though it wasn’t his turn to patrol, Adrien transformed and _ran_ out across the rooftops, enjoying the feel of the night wind blowing across his face. He needed to cool his head, _stop thinking about Marinette_ , and refocus himself before going to sleep that night.

“Chat Noir!” he heard a familiar voice call to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to see Ladybug waving at him from the next roof over.

“Good evening, my Lady,” he said as he jumped over to land by her side.

“What are you doing out?” she asked.

He gave her a grin as he replied, “Just trying to clear my head. It’s…been a day.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Are you sure?” he asked, sitting on the rooftop beside her. “It’s about my civilian life.”

She nodded. “Just leave out any names. If it’s bothering you enough that you have to transform to get away from it, it’s important enough to talk about.”

He sighed. “It’s about a girl. You know you’re the most important one in my life, my Lady, but—I got some pictures of a friend of mine yesterday, and I probably wasn’t supposed to get them, but now I can’t help but see her differently.”

“What kind of pictures?” she asked, an edge of suspicion in her voice.

“Um,” he said, blushing. “…nudes? But really tasteful ones, you can’t see anything! It’s just…they’re enough to make me realize that not only is she the sweetest, kindest, smartest girl I know—she, shit, she’s _really hot_. And she wore this Chat Noir themed underwear that—”

“No more details!” Ladybug blurted. “Please do not tell me any more details about the photos _I do not need to know_.”

“Well, she’s one of my best friends,” Chat said. “And I was just so _weird_ around her today. Kept staring at her, could barely talk to her…Ladybug, she’s so _beautiful_ , how could I not see it before? We went to her house for lunch and all I could think about was if we were alone together. I—I actually almost kissed her at one point, she fell, I caught her, I just…if I don’t show up at the next akuma attack, my Lady, it’s because she’s killed me by smiling at me or something.”

He glanced at Ladybug to see her clenching her hands tight into fists on top of her thighs, looking down at her lap. After a moment, she asked in a deadly quiet voice, “ _Who_ sent you the pictures?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “It was a number I didn’t recognize.”

“You should find out,” she said, her voice holding an edge of anger. “That poor girl has her intimate pictures in the hands of a total stranger—if you’re her friend, you owe it to her to _help_ her.”

“ _Shit_ ,” he swore, bringing a hand up to his forehead as he furrowed his brow. “I—fuck, I didn’t even _think_ about that. She doesn’t deserve that. Y-yeah, I’ll figure it out.”

“Good,” she said. Her shoulders slumped as she exhaled loudly. “You should tell this girl that you got her photos. Be honest with her.”

“I—I can’t do that. I don’t want her to get mad at me. I don’t have a lot of friends, and I’d hate to lose her.”

“It’s going to be worse if she finds out later,” Ladybug pointed out. “And who knows? Maybe she wouldn’t mind you having them.”

**

As soon as Adrien got home and dropped his transformation, he held a pillow over his head and loudly groaned. “I’m a terrible person.”

“Nah,” Plagg said, lazily floating nearby. “I’ve known people who are a _lot_ worse. So you saw your girlfriend naked, so what?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, that’s the problem,” he replied. “I shouldn’t have seen those pictures. I don’t know who took them, or who sent them to me…”

“I sent them.”

Adrien sat up, removing the pillow. “What?”

“I sent you the pictures,” Plagg replied. He floated over to his cheese stash as he said, “I was sick of you pining over her, so I sent them so you’d _do something_ about it.”

“How did you even _get_ them?”

“They were on her phone.” He grabbed a hunk of cheese and swallowed it whole before continuing, “Don’t worry, she hadn’t sent them to anyone.”

Adrien just groaned again, laying back down. What the hell was he going to say tomorrow?

_Hey Marinette, I got your nudes, but don’t worry, I got them because my thousand year old little demon gremlin cat that gives me magic powers hacked your phone! By the way, you looked really hot, can I find out if your lips are as sweet as they look?_

Probably…not that.

**

Adrien felt prepared when he went to school the next day. He was going to talk to Marinette, not get distracted by her, and then never look at those pictures of her again.

He got to school early, hoping that Marinette would arrive in time for him to talk to her before class.

Luckily, she did arrive with plenty of time to spare—but one look at her and Adrien couldn’t speak.

She wore an emerald green crop top, paired with high-waisted black shorts. When she walked, the barest sliver of skin along her stomach peeked out. The shorts only ended at her mid-thigh, revealing a few inches of bare leg before the top of her thigh-high black socks. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, _almost_ hiding that damned choker with the small gold bell from Adrien’s view.

“Hey, Adrien,” she greeted him with a smile and a _wink_. As she walked past him to her seat, she let her hand trail along his arm, giving his shoulder a small squeeze before letting him go.

“Guh,” he replied eloquently.

(He didn’t notice Marinette’s smirk as she slid into her seat, or the raised eyebrow Alya gave her.)

He tried to talk to her between classes, but when he approached her in the halls, she tripped on (apparently) thin air and stumbled towards him. He caught her, of course—he wasn’t going to let her fall. But then, everything he wanted to say left his mind as she looked up at him with wide blue eyes and parted lips.

_Had her lips always been that pink?_

Marinette’s hands rested on his chest, and her fingers curled against his shirt. His arm was wrapped around her waist, touching her _bare skin_ as her shirt rode up, and every inch that touched him felt like he was being set on fire.

She quirked her lips into a smile as she stood up straight. “My savior,” she said in a teasing tone, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek just as the bell rang.

Adrien stood frozen in the hall until Nino passed by and asked, “Dude, are you okay?”

He just nodded dumbly before heading to class.

**

“Hey, Adrien,” Marinette said, stopping near him before leaving the classroom for the day. “Are you free this evening?” She casually sat on his desk, crossing one leg over the other.

“I—uh, y-yeah,” he replied, trying not to look at her thighs.

“Do you think you could help me with my chemistry homework?” she asked. She reached over to him, idly brushing a piece of lint off the shoulder of his shirt. “I have trouble remembering all the…reactions.” Her hand slid down his arm and she smiled at him in a way that had him forgetting how to use words again.

“You can come to my house,” he said, the words spilling from his mouth before he knew what he was saying. “I, uh—I have my Chinese lessons, but after that…I’ll make sure Nathalie knows to expect you. Around 19h? I can—you can stay for dinner?”

“Perfect,” she replied with a grin, lightly tapping the tip of his nose with her finger. “I’ll see you later, hot stuff.”

She seemed to hesitate for a just a moment and then quickly scurried out of the room.

**

Over the years, Adrien had learned that with Nathalie, it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. Since he’d already invited Marinette over, Nathalie couldn’t say no. After all, it was a Friday night and he had no obligations until Sunday.

He met Marinette at the front door. She was wearing a large coat belted around her waist, covering enough of her that if he didn’t know better he would’ve sworn she was wearing _nothing_ beneath. But when she took off the coat, handing it to the Gorilla with a “thank you” and a smile, she just wore the same outfit she’d had at school.

Adrien led her up to his bedroom, trying not to stare at her as she stood and looked at the palatial room, as she casually _sat on his bed_.

“So, chemistry?” he asked, moving to his desk. “Th-the homework didn’t seem to be that bad, so let’s work on it…”

His words trailed off as Marinette leaned back onto his bed, spreading out her arms with a sigh. “I’m so jealous,” she murmured. “My bed’s not nearly this big or comfortable.”

 _Do you want to stay and try it out?_ Adrien bit his tongue. He tried not to imagine kneeling over her prone figure, her eyes full of desire as she bade him closer…

“A-anyways, chemistry!” Marinette said, sitting up abruptly. “Y-yeah, we should do the homework.”

Miraculously, they actually did the homework. Adrien found himself able to focus when he was staring at chemical formulas and equations. It was only when he joked or punned, and made Marinette giggle, that he lost focus.

She had a way of sticking the tip of her tongue out of her mouth when she concentrated. He wanted to kiss her, catch that tongue between his lips…

They were on the final problem when an alarm suddenly sounded.

“What’s that?” Marinette asked.

“It’s a security alarm,” Adrien replied. “It means—”

He was cut off by bars slamming down on the windows, followed by metal shades covering them and darkening the room.

He just sighed. “It means that. Nathalie should have it fixed soon.”

As they continued to work, Adrien couldn’t help but glance towards the windows every so often, each time feeling a tightness in his chest constrict around his heart and lungs.

“Adrien,” Marinette said suddenly, her hand on top of his. “Are you okay?”

His eyes darted between the windows and her. She was beautiful, her eyes full of concern and care, but he couldn’t even _think_ about that. “I—I really don’t like this security system,” he admitted. “I don’t like feeling trapped.”

Her eyes widened and she gasped. “Oh,” she said softly. “W-well, I’m here. Focus on me instead, okay? Just keep breathing and don’t think about what’s going on. In—out. In—out.”

He hadn’t realized he’d been close to hyperventilating until she started directing his breathing. He shut his eyes so that all he focused on was her voice, until the tightness went away and he felt _normal_ again.

“Thank you,” he said, opening his eyes. “That—that helped.”

She smiled. “I-it’s no problem. I’ve had a lot of panic attacks before, so I kind of know how to work through them…” Her face suddenly turned serious again. “If you need a h-hug or anything, th-that’s okay. Whatever makes you feel better.”

“A hug would be nice,” he admitted.

She stood from her chair, moving over to him so she could wrap her arms around him from behind, her chin on the top of his head. Her breasts pressed against his shoulders, and he pretended he didn’t notice.

“Thank you,” he said, leaning back against her and just enjoying the embrace for a moment.

A knock suddenly came at the door, and Marinette backed away from Adrien as Nathalie called through the door, “Adrien?”

“What is it?” he called back.

“The system is malfunctioning and won’t be fixed until morning at the earliest. Your guest should call her parents to let them know she’ll be staying the night.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed pink, but she pulled her phone from her pocket. “I—I’m sure they won’t mind. Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Honestly, it’ll be a lot easier to deal with this if you’re here.”

She gave him a wide smile before rapidly texting. After a moment, her phone beeped in response. “They said they understand. Um—do you have any pajamas or anything I could borrow? I don’t really want to sleep in jean shorts…”

“Oh, yeah!” he said, pointing to his closet. “You can take whatever you want in there.”

Marinette walked into his large closet, and walked out a few moments later dressed in a plain black T-shirt that hung down to her mid-thigh. She’d removed the socks she was wearing, leaving her legs bare and eye-catching.

“So, I think the homework might be a lost cause at this point,” she said with a smile. “Also I just don’t want to do it anymore.”

Adrien laughed. “We could watch a movie if you want.”

“Sure,” she replied. “I’m pretty good with anything.”

He grabbed a remote, turned on the TV, and scrolled through the movies he had available before finally landing on a sci-fi flick that looked interesting. “I hope this is good,” he commented, taking a seat on the couch in front of the television.

Marinette sat beside him, close enough to him he could feel the heat from her thigh.

The movie started with a jumpscare, and _immediately_ he felt Marinette’s hands on his arm, clutching him tight.

“You okay there?” he asked.

She gave him a shaky smile. “I, uh—I get scared by movies pretty easily.”

“If you need to hold onto me, that’s okay,” he said.

As the movie continued, Marinette leaned on Adrien more and more, until her legs were swung across his lap and her arms were around his neck. Another jumpscare happened, and she turned her head away from the screen, burying her face in his shoulder. Her lips were right against his neck and for just a moment he could swear he felt them brushing across his skin.

Adrien felt a very familiar and ill-timed response from below his waist.

Marinette relaxed against him, and her thigh brushed against his dick. If he didn’t have a raging boner before…

He gently moved her legs off his lap before he stood up. “I, uh—I just need a minute.”

“Oh,” she replied. “Okay.”

He headed into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He needed to calm down, or he was going to _explode_ by the time the night was over.

Since when was Marinette so goddamn _hot_? He knew the answer was _since always_ , but noticing it, noticing _her_ for the first time was driving him crazy.

_And he still hadn’t told her about the photos._

He took a deep breath, readjusted his pants in the hopes that maybe his dick would be a little less obvious, and walked back out to Marinette. He was surprised to find her curled in on herself, her forehead resting against her knees. He tried not to pay attention to the small flash of neon green he could see curving around her ass—he wasn’t sure what to do until he heard her make a small, choked sob.

“Hey,” he said, softly, sitting down next to her. “A-are you okay?”

She glanced up at him, her lips in a thin, forced smile. Her eyes were watery, but she shed no tears. “I—am I bothering you?”

“Of course not,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. “I like spending time with you.”

“I just—you moved away so fast I thought I might be making you uncomfortable,” she said. “I—I _like_ you, so if I’m hurting you at _all_ , please tell me to stop…”

“You _like_ me?” he asked with a very Chat-like grin.

She glanced up at him and turned beet red. “I—I mean, y-you’re a great friend! And I—I—oh, forget it. Yes, I like you. Since I met you. Y-you’re really important to me, Adrien, and I—I was stupid enough to think that maybe you could feel the same way…” She looked away from him before murmuring, “I’m really sorry.”

Before he even realized what he was doing, his hand was on her cheek, gently turning her head so she faced him. Her eyes were wide, her lips were parted, her nose was dusted with small freckles he’d never noticed—she was _beautiful_.

“You’re not stupid,” he murmured. “And you’re not bothering me. I was worried _I_ was making _you_ uncomfortable. I thought I was the weird one here.”

She finally smiled for real, her lips moving as she murmured something—Adrien could have _sworn_ she said, “Silly kitty,”—but he cut off her words by closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers.

Kissing her was just as sweet as he’d imagined. Her lips were soft and warm, and she rested her hands on his chest, her touch burning him in a way he never wanted to end.

When they parted, she was the one to lean forward and capture his kiss again, her lips somewhat parted and catching his bottom lip between them. She ran her tongue along his lip, then softly sucked, and how did a simple _kiss_ revive his boner?

She leaned closer to him, and his arm around her shoulders slid to wrapping around her waist, holding her close. His other hand moved to her leg, gently brushing against the soft skin of her upper thigh. She gave a soft, moaning gasp against his lips and pressed herself even closer to him, half sitting in his lap with her legs straddling his thigh.

Emboldened, he let his hand travel further up Marinette’s body, pushing the shirt with him, past the fabric covering her hip, resting on the bare skin of her waist. She parted their kiss long enough to softly moan, “Adrien…”

He tilted his head, kissing the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her neck. His lips parted slightly against her skin, allowing his tongue to swipe softly at her. She pressed herself against him, repeating his name over and over.

Maybe he wouldn’t have even thought about this a week ago, but now there was _no way_ he was going to stop.

His hand moved from her waist to grip the hem of the shirt he’d lent her. He wanted it _gone_ , one less piece of fabric separating him from the _incredibly hot_ girl squirming in his lap.

When she realized what he was doing, she leaned back, giving him just enough space to lift the garment off of her, over her head and helpfully raised arms.

His mouth went dry when he realized she was wearing the Chat Noir-inspired lingerie that had started all this.

“Do you like it?” she asked in a soft but playful voice. “I have to admit, I never thought I’d be able to show it to you…”

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, pulling her tight against him again for another kiss, this one rougher, her bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Her hands snaked beneath his shirt, resting bare against his chest, her fingers splayed out across his skin. He could feel her touching him, tracing the lines of his chest, his abs with her fingertips. Her hands slid away quickly, leaving him feeling cold, only to grab his shirt and tug it upwards. He helped her remove the shirt, catching sight of her gleeful grin when she saw him bare-chested finally.

His eyes locked on the small green bow between the cups of her bra, and he remembered, suddenly, that she _still_ didn’t know about the photos. As much as his body was screaming at him to just keep kissing her, keep touching her—he wasn’t going to do that until she knew everything.

Well, maybe not _everything_ , but she at least deserved to know about the photos.

“Marinette,” he murmured, his hands resting on her hips. She smiled at him, all innocent blue eyes. “I, uh—you’re _gorgeous_ , but I—what you’re wearing—”

She giggled, and he wanted to kiss her again. “It looks better in person than photos, doesn’t it?”

“You—what?”

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “Apparently Tikki was the one who sent them to Plagg, after convincing me to take them in the first place. I can’t say I’m too happy with them, but—it worked out, didn’t it?”

“Tikki?” he asked. Distant thoughts were firing in his mind, but he couldn’t recognize them through the haze of _Marinette’s hips Marinette’s breasts Marinette’s mouth hot against his neck_.

“Come on, Kitty,” she murmured. “You can figure it out now.”

He _could_ , but it was very hard to think at _all_ when her teeth were tugging on his earlobe like that.

She called him Kitty. She knew who Plagg was. She—“My Lady?”

Marinette moved so she could smile at him, that same smile he’d seen gracing Ladybug’s lips time and again. “Hi,” she said sheepishly.

“Hi,” he replied with a wide grin. He was speechless as thoughts swirled in his head, finding out the girl he _loved_ was the same girl he’d been lusting after for days, the same girl who was still in his lap, looking at him like he was her whole world. Nothing he could say would be right—so he moved his hands to her cheeks, gently holding her head as he kissed her.

He moved his hands lower, letting them just hover above her breasts. She broke the kiss just enough to give him an exasperated look, then she reached to her chest and undid the small clasp holding the cups of her bra together. It fell open, revealing the valley between her breasts, one pink nipple just barely visible behind the black fabric.

He slid the straps slowly off her shoulders, his eyes transfixed to her chest as he pushed the fabric away, fully revealing her breasts. He made no move towards her as she shrugged the bra off entirely.

“Adrien,” she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. “Please touch me.”

Something _snapped_ in his mind and he was on her in a flash, his hands gently cupping her breasts as his lips dotted them with soft kisses. He caught one nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue over the small bud.

Marinette arched her back into his touch, letting out sinful little gasps and moans as his ministrations. Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging softly, and he loved it. He let one hand stray down her back until he could grip her ass, making her whimper and roll her hips against his leg.

“I, um—I want to d-do something for you,” she said suddenly, causing him to pause, his mouth still open against her breast. “C-can you take off your pants?”

_Yes he could very much do that._

Adrien managed to nod, and Marinette moved off of his lap, deftly undoing the zipper so he could hastily shove his pants and boxers down and off his legs.

She smiled at him and moved off the couch to kneel in front of him, her eyes locked on his cock. She trailed one hand along his hip before hesitantly touching his shaft and slowly wrapping her hand around it.

His eyes shut on their own, his head tilting back as he made a mental note to buy Plagg any cheese he wanted after this. He forced himself to move his head forward again so he could watch Marinette— _Ladybug_ —stroke his cock slowly, her fingers so _soft_ against him as she moved her hand, flicked her thumb across the tip.

He locked eyes with her, and she kept his gaze as her lips parted and her tongue peeked out, licking a line up the underside of his cock. He brushed his hand against her cheek before running his fingers through her hair.

She opened her mouth to lick him again before lowering her head, taking him fully into her mouth. He gasped, coiling his hands in her hair as he lost himself in the sensation of her mouth hot and wet around him, her tongue licking along his shaft, her teeth just barely touching him. He leaned his head back again, focusing on the ceiling and the feeling of her hair beneath his fingers as he tried not to immediately come.

She kept one hand on his hip, keeping him pinned against the couch though he unconsciously tried to buck against her mouth, thrust into her throat. She bobbed her head, using her other hand on his shaft to cover what she couldn’t fit into her mouth.

“M-my Lady,” he groaned. “My— _fuck_ , Marinette!”

He came quickly and suddenly, spilling into her mouth. She made an annoyed hum, but he could feel her tongue lapping against him, cleaning him before she pulled off. She swallowed and made a face at the taste.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, giving her a smile as she moved to sit on the couch beside him. “I—you’re _amazing_ , Marinette.”

She returned the smile, a blush blooming on her face. “I-I’m glad you enjoyed it…”

He moved an arm around her, pulling her close again. “I _definitely_ enjoyed that.” He quickly moved his other arm beneath her legs, scooping her up as he stood and started walking towards his bed.

“Adrien!” she cried, laughing. “What are you _doing_?”

“Returning the favor,” he replied as he set her down on the bed. He moved to kneel over her, pressing his lips to hers again, letting one hand slide along her body. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down slightly.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she gave a sly grin. “ _Please_ ,” she murmured. “I’ve _dreamed_ of you touching me— _both_ sides of you, my Kitty.”

He pulled her panties down her legs, letting her kick them away, before he slid his hands back up her legs, pressing a kiss beside her knee as his fingers trailed up her inner thigh. He knelt between her legs, taking a moment to admire her, letting the reality of what he was about to do— _go down on Ladybug_ —settle in.

He leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to her lower lips. He was rewarded with a shaky gasp, followed by a soft moan as he gently pressed his fingers against her, spreading her open. She was so _soft_ , so _wet_ , and he let his fingertips explore her, gently rubbing against her clit before pushing one finger deeper inside her.

“Oh, _Adrien_ ,” she groaned. Her legs tensed slightly, and he could feel the shift in her muscles under the hand that rested on her thigh.

He had no idea what he was doing, but the sounds she was making were encouraging him, pressing him to lean forward again and lick along her pussy. She had a unique flavor, sweet and tangy and pure _Marinette_ , and he wanted _more_. He licked a few more times before turning his attention to her clit, giving it a light flick with his tongue.

She cried out, practically screaming, and he could feel her clench tight around his finger. He lifted his head to ask, “I-is that good?”

She nodded frantically. “Do that again, _please_.”

So he did, gently pushing a second finger inside her as his tongue lazily swirled around her clit. He curled his fingers in her before slowly pulling them out and pushing them back. She bucked her hips against his mouth, and his senses were suddenly flooded with _Ladynette Maribug Princess_ as his nose rubbed against her folds and he could taste her wetness dripping onto his tongue.

Her hand drifted to his head, gently rubbing right where his cat ears would sit, making him melt as he fucked her with his hand and happily hummed, his lips capturing her clit and _sucking_.

She let out a sound like a broken sob as her cunt clenched even _tighter_ around his fingers and a rush of fluid overwhelmed him, making her so slick that all he could do was lick up the excess as it leaked around his fingers.

_How would she feel around his cock?_

He withdrew his fingers, but kept tasting her, his hands gripping her hips as he buried his tongue in her cunt, lapping at her like a saucer of cream. She tasted _good so good_ and he could happily stay between her legs all night, but his concentration on her was broken when he heard her softly moan again.

“Love you,” she murmured, her voice sounding distant as her thighs covered his ears. “So _good_ …”

He tilted his head up to look at her. She was half leaning back against the bed, one hand on his head while the other was on her breast, her eyes half lidded and a wide grin on her face as she watched him.

“What’d you say?” he asked, a little out of breath since he’d been so focused on _her_ that he sort of _forgot_ to breathe.

She tugged his hair softly, leading him to reposition himself so he was face to face with her, still kneeling over her. He could feel traces of her wetness, of _her_ , still on his lips, but she readily kissed it away, wrapping her arms tight around him, pulling him so his chest was pressed to hers, both bare and warm.

“I love you,” she said softly. “I—I’ve loved you for so long, I can’t believe this is _real_ …”

He couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed his face. “I love you too.”

“Really?” she asked, a similar grin gracing her lips.

“I’ve always told you I love you, my Lady,” he replied, dipping his head to kiss her neck again. She suddenly went still beneath him.

“I-if I wasn’t Ladybug,” she said, suddenly hesitant, “Would you still love me?”

He pulled back so he could look her in the eye, smiling as he swore, “Always. Everything I love about Ladybug, I’ve seen in Marinette. If I’d met you without the spots first…I’d still be completely in love with you.”

She flushed, but smiled as she kissed him again before murmuring, “And if I wasn’t so head over heels for _Adrien_ , I would’ve admitted my feelings for Chat long ago.”

“I’m actually kind of surprised you’re taking this so well,” he said. “I mean, I’m _really_ glad you’re here with me, but—you never wanted to know my identity. Why is it okay now?”

She gave him a sheepish grin before admitting, “That’s…because I had my freakout last night at home before coming up with this plan to seduce you…I _might_ have bribed Plagg into messing with the security system so I could stay here…”

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, you succeeded. I’m yours, my Lady. Do what you want with me.”

Her eyes sparkled mischievously— _god he loved that_ —as she wrapped her arms around him and rolled with him on the bed, so she was on top, straddling him. Her hands rested on his chest as she pressed another quick kiss to his lips, and _hello boner welcome back_.

She rolled her hips against his, her _wet warm_ pussy rubbing against his shaft. “You know what I want with you, Kitty?”

He couldn’t form words suddenly. He gaped at Marinette, this beautiful _goddess_ on top of him, knowing he’d give her _anything_.

She shifted her hips, reaching one hand to grab his cock, positioning him right by her entrance—then she sank down, pulling him inside her in one motion. He grasped at her hips, as if she’d drift away given the chance, and groaned as she lifted herself back up, then down again.

She leaned forwards, kissing him again, before bringing her lips next to his ear and murmuring in her sweetest voice, “ _Fuck me_ , Adrien…”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His hips moved on instinct, his cock driving deep into her. The pace made her breasts bounce, a hypnotizing sight, and she kept gasping and moaning as he fucked her, spurring him on with the beautiful sounds.

He’d imagined this moment thousands of times, but nothing could compare to feeling of Ladybug being with him being _Marinette_ , her cunt tight around him, her face reflecting absolute _ecstasy_ as his name spilled from her lips again and again.

Adrien shifted slightly so he could sit up, kiss his Princess, wrap his arms around her so they were impossibly close, hearts and bodies connected as they embraced, hips still moving as they sought that delicious friction.

“I love you,” he murmured, his lips on hers, on her neck, on her skin. “Love you so much.”

“ _Adrien_ ,” she moaned. She gave him a sly grin before crying out in the same tone, “Oh, _Chat!_ ”

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned, burying his face in the juncture of her neck as he came, spilling inside her. She clenched impossibly tight around him as her own orgasm hit, and—he’d never forget the sight of her head thrown back as she came, the way she cried his name in a broken whimper.

They stayed locked together, both breathing heavily as their sanity slowly returned.

“Hey,” Adrien said with a grin, kissing Marinette’s forehead. “I think we’ve got some pretty good _chemistry_ now.”

She laughed, moving off of him so she could lie at his side, still pressing herself close to him. “I’m going to have to deal with endless puns now, aren’t I?”

“Only if you want to keep me around,” he said, ignoring the way his heart sank at just the _thought_ of her not wanting him.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned before replying, “I don’t know…I think keeping you sounds _punderful_.”

He kissed her again, making the decision at that moment that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this girl, his Lady, his Princess.


End file.
